An Unlucky Four Leafed Clover
by gamekeeper
Summary: Clove's perspective. OneShot of when she dies. Clato! Read&Review..!


_Hello! Please review on what you think. Might do a Thresh one.-Erin._

Everything changed when Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed around the arena. At first, Cato and I were just confused and I hate to actually admit it, but scared. Well, I wasn't scared for myself, obviously, because I don't get scared. Never. I was more scared for Cato.

There was a mix-up at the Reaping, you see. My name was never meant to be pulled, seeing as I am only sixteen. But the stupid, self-centred girl, who was _meant _to volunteer, didn't. Brutus, my mentor, told me it was because she was afraid of me. That makes sense, because everyone back home's scared of me. It's just Cato who isn't.

When nobody volunteered, I was forced to be in the Hunger Games against my lover. I could easily win these games, if it weren't for Cato. I can't kill him. And neither can he kill me. So, when the rule was changed, you can imagine how ecstatic and over-joyed we were. I wanted to kiss and hug him so much, but we made a promise that we can't show the Capitol that we are two weak teenagers in love. For we are only robotic Careers, pawns of the Capitol, no emotion. Or so they think.

I lean against a tree next to Cato, and sort through our packs. Even though District 12's _Everdeen_ blew up the supplies, we still have a fair enough of food, weapons and water.

"Do you think _she_ killed him?" Spits Cato, and I know by the use of language that he's talking about the most-hated Katniss Everdeen.

"Who, Marvel?" I ask. He nods. "Maybe. I don't know, we suspect she's good with a bow and arrow anyway, since she went all the way back and got it. And that gives her an advantage of distance, too. And I don't suppose the little girly killed him, do you?" I grin for the audience. But inside, I feel sick. The girl really was just a girl.

"Yes. Perhaps they were allies? The girl and _her_." I think back to the three days of training. The little girl had followed them a lot, yes. And I knew from watching the Reaping that Katniss had a younger sister whom she volunteered for.

"Yeah, it makes sense." I tell him.

He frowns and puts his head in his hands. I know well enough to leave him be when he's like this. I get up and decide to eat a cracker or two.

I know why Cato hates the girl so much. It's because of what she did for her sister. Cato's younger brother had volunteered to save his friend, thinking he had what it took to win. Obviously, he didn't. He was thirteen when he died.

Just as I'm munching on a cracker, Claudius Templesmith's voice filled the arena. Cato and I look at each other and grin. The Feast.

In just a couple of hours, Cato and I are just at the edge of the woods, waiting to run. I am to get our bag, and hopefully kill any tributes I can get hold of and Cato will be waiting at the edge, waiting for Thresh or possibly District 12's boy tribute, Peeta Mellark.

It is bitterly cold, so Cato and I huddle closer together for warmth. We wait impatiently for hours, until finally, when the first ray of sunlight glimmers onto the Cornucopia, a sort of small earthquake happens in front of the Cornucopia.

A table appears with four bags placed carefully on top. 12, 11, 5 and 2. Our bag and District 11's is the biggest, District 5's is medium sized while District 12's is tiny.

I get ready to run, get my knifes out ready to throw them, but I am caught totally off guard. A small figure sprints out the golden Cornucopia, picks up the medium-sized bag and darts off into the woods. Oh yeah, it was that Fox-girl. I had underestimated her too much, because she actually had a chance.

And that's when I see _her_. She runs as fast as she can and I throw my knife but she deflects the hit with her bow. She shoots an arrow directly at my heart, but I cover it with my arm, which gets shot.

I wince slightly, but no pain no game. I pull the arrow out and bump into her as hard as I can. I slice her head with one of my knifes. She struggles but I'm too heavy, too strong.

I smile. Cato will be watching my back, so I feel I have enough time to have my fun.

"Where's you're boyfriend District 12? Still hanging on?" I sneer.

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato," She snarls at me. "Peeta!" She screams loudly. To make her stop I jam my fist down her windpipe.

I turn around to see if anyone emerges from the woods. I grin.

"Liar. He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it." I taunt her.

I open my jacket, which I have loaded all of my impressive looking knifes. I select a cruel looking one, with a curved spiky blade. "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show."

She struggles hopelessly, but my knees pin her down.

"Forget it, District 12. We're going to kill you. Just like we did you're pathetic little ally. . . What was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I'll think we'll let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" I ask. "Now, where to start?"

I look at her face, wondering where to torture her first. Usually I'd just kill her, but I feel such hatred for her that I can't. She attempts to bite my hand, which is laughable.

"I think. . ." I purr. "I think we'll start with you're mouth." I trace the outline of her lips, teasingly. "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for you're lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I ask and smile.

She spits a mouthful of blood and saliva at me, and I'm taken back. How dare she?

"All right, then. Let's get started." But just as I've cut into her flesh, something pulls me off of her, throwing me on the ground.

I look up to see Thresh, looking bigger then even _Cato._ I scramble on all-fours, desperate to get away from him. You'd a think he was the Career, not me.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" He shouts.

"No! No, it wasn't me!" I protest.

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" His face changes into a mask of a madman. "You cut her up like you were going to cut this girl here?" He asks with such anger in his voice.

"No! No, I-," I see the stone in his hands and come to my senses. "Cato!" I screech. "Cato!"

He answers back, but I know what's coming. Thresh brings the rock down on my temple.

All I can do is moan. I can not see. There is only darkness.

I hear Thresh and Katniss having a conversation, but I can not hear properly either. But when Cato comes, I use all of the life and energy to open my eyes and listen.

"Clove! Please Clove, just stay with me." He mumbles, and I can just about see a single tear streaming down his face.

"Win. . . for me." Is all I can manage before the darkness pulls me and I see nor hear nothing.

But then I hear Cato say-

"I will."

And my canon goes off.


End file.
